


Claire de juicy

by MisogynisticHomoeroticism



Category: Homoerotic Misogyny (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I despise this ship with every fiber of my being, Late Night Conversations, all the events of Clair de lune happen but it's platonic, just let people be friend its not that hard, lune shippers din you're literally delusional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisogynisticHomoeroticism/pseuds/MisogynisticHomoeroticism
Summary: Lucy can't sleep. Neither can June. Late-night shenanigans ensue.(If you've read Clair de Lune, this is that but platonic lol)
Kudos: 5





	Claire de juicy

**Author's Note:**

> No shade to the author of Clair de lune but like. Imagine having terrible taste in ships could never be me! (They also ship Wrava...come on)

Lucy couldn’t sleep. Her head was too full of thoughts about how much she cared for June on a totally platonic level and how non-romantic their relationship was. _Haha,_ she thought, staring at the bottom of June’s bunk above her, _wouldn’t it be weird if people thought we were an item? That’d be insane and awful. I’m sure glad no one does._

Suddenly, June’s bunk creaked above her. “June?” Lucy whispered. “Are you awake?” 

“Yeah,” came the answering whisper. “I had a strange dream about…well, it doesn’t matter.” 

“Yes it does,” Lucy insisted, sticking her head out from the bed and looking up at her roommate’s bunk. “Tell me!” June muttered something indistinguishable. Lucy shook her head. “I didn’t get that.” 

June slumped down and pulled her covers over her head. “Milf Gloucester!” she yelped. 

“Junie!” Lucy cried, which was an adorable and platonic nickname. Not all nicknames are romance coded, you whores. “Why on earth would you-” 

“Could you keep it down, guys!” Yelled Orlando from a room over. “I’m trying to listen to the Mechanisms and all I can hear is milf Gloucester!” 

“Sorry,” Lucy and June giggled in unison. 

“Come on up here so we don’t have to yell,” June offered. Lucy clambered up to June’s bunk and sat with her back against the wall. June shifted so they were side by side. Suddenly, Lucy gasped. 

“You can see the sky so much better from up here!” She said in awe. June looked sideways at her and hid a smile. Lucy was so adorable, in a totally platonic way. She was glad she had a good friend who got excited about such things. Notice how she thought friend: not girlfriend, not lover, not crush, because their relationship is platonic. 

“Totally,” June agreed. “You can stay up here tonight if you want. For sky-watching purposes.” 

Lucy grinned. “Do you really mean it?” 

“Of course!” 

“Sleepover time! I mean, every night is sort of a sleepover, but this is like...double sleepover!” 

“Sure is,” June nodded. 

Lucy zoned out looking at the moon for a while while June zoned out thinking about what her next PowerPoint presentation for Homoerotic Misogyny was going to be. She was thinking of rating Gloucesters in order of a) milfiness and b) shippability with their respective Lears. Lucy slumped sideways onto her, pulling her out of her admittedly cursed reverie. She smiled down at her sleepy _friend_ and gave her a chaste and non-romantic kiss on the head. “Goodnight, Lu,” she whispered. 

“G’night, June,” Lucy mumbled back.


End file.
